Ongeval Zweinstein
by green-street-hooligans
Summary: hier weer een verhaal van ons dit word een vaag verhaal voer 2 meiden die op zweinstein belanden met Charlie hunnam en draco.
1. Chapter 1

WE GAAN NAAR ZWEINSTEIN

Storm. dat was het de avond waarop het hocus pocus figuurtje naar kelly en tamara kwam om te vertelle dat ze aangenomen waren op zweinstein. kelly ging hyper actieve rondjes rennen toen ze hoorde dat Charlie hunnam ook was aangenomen.

"kelly...hou nou eens op! ik weet dat je verliefd bent op charlie'' kelly keek tamara aan en werd knal rood "b...b...ben ik niet!" en sloeg haar armen over elkaar

"voor als je het niet weet hij komt ons ophalen zou maar een laag make-up opdoen als je wilt laten zien dat je niet rood word als je hem ziet." Kelly keek haar zus met een zuur gezicht aan. en vroeg aan het hocus pocus geval wie er nog meer in hun jaar zaten. "nou even kijken Potter, Griffel, Wemel, Malfidus en zabini. de rest zien jullie dan wel." Antwoorde dat gevalletje.

''oehhh ook wat voor jou! zei kelly , tamara keek haar vaag aan :'' ga jij nou maar naar de badkamer make-up op doen en waag het niet om aan mij make-up te zitten! want dan doe ik je wat!!

"Sorry meneer maar zo doet ze altijd." Het hocus pocus geval knikte vaag en gaf hun de brieven die ze moesten hebben voor hun toelating. "Charlie komt jullie over 1 uur ophalen dan komen jullie regel recht naar zweinstein."

'' kelly schoot uit met haar make-up en tamara schoot in de lach: '' zo vind charlie je echt een lekker ding! en toen zei het hocus pocus geval:'' schiet nou maar op! charlie komt zo met de vliegende auto'' heeft ie vleugels dan? vroegen tamara en kelly tegelijk.

hocus pocus zucht en zegt. "nee de auto vliegt op vliegstof nou je zin." kelly en tamara keken elkaar aan. "kunnen wij dat vliegstof zelf niet gebruiken dan heb je niet zo'n hele auto nodig."

Hocus pocus geval zucht. dit gaat moeilijk worden met die 2 dit jaar.

* * *

tja tis een kort chappie maarja we moeten nog op dreef komen.


	2. Charlie en een dansende Sneep?

**Charlie... en een dansende sneep??**

''wij zijn helemaal niet moeilijk'' zei tamara kelly keek tamara aan ''yeah right jij vliegt daar de jongens meteen om de nek'' helemaal niet dat doe ik niet! 1 x hoorde ze getoeter voor het raam. tamara schoof de gordijnen aan de kant...en ja hoor daar stond Charlie met de vliegende auto

kelly keek met grote ogen naar de auto. Daar was geweldige droomvriendje Charlie Hunnam. 'omg...wat als die me nu niks vind.' ging er door haar gedachten. "Zullen we je toekomstige droomvriendje maar niet laten wachten. We moeten nog bewijzen dat we niet gestoord zijn." kelly keek tamara raar aan en zei toen. "jij moet dat bewijzen ik niet." tamara keek even versuft voor zich uit. "dat is waar ook ja ."

tamara en kelly deden het raam open en stapte de auto in kelly NATUURLIJK voorin naast Charlie tamara ging zuchtend achterin zitten.

"kel, als je hem zo leuk vind zeg het hem dan meteen en doe me het me niet aan om alleen achter in de auto te laten zitten." Tamara was nog maar net uitgepraat of Charlie zei al "Maar we halen nog iemand op over 10 min. zijn we er." "WIE" zeiden de zussen in koor. "Draco Malfidus."

''oh die eikel zei kelly .kelly keek naar tamara en die gebaarde dat ze moest zeggen dat ze van hem hield kelly zuchte en keek charlie aan en zei: '' charlie?'' ja...zei charlie, '' ik moet je wat bekennen i...i...ik hou van je'' zei kelly met een grote blos op haar wangen.

"Zo, nou dat had ik al gehoord van je zus." Zei Charlie. "wat? hoe.." kelly keek verschrikt naar tamara. "hey doos dat zei ik net. en nu blijf je maar lekker voor zitten Draco moet maar achter komen zitten.

hoe zal die school eigenlijk zijn? dacht kelly bij zichzelf...het is een grote school waar je dingen leert vliegen of zo?'' je leert daar van allerlei spreuken...dusse eh...

tamara vroeg toen maar aan Draco hoe het zat want die zat er nu al 6 jaar op. "Draco hoe is het eigelijk op die school." Draco haalde zijn schouders op. "als je zorgt dat je in Zwadderich komt dan komt alles goed."

''dat klinkt vies zeg! zei kelly Draco en tamara keken haar aan: '' valt best wel mee hoor'' zei Draco misschien maak je daar wel nieuwe vrienden of vriendinnen

"misschien wel. hoe gaat dat eigelijk word je verdeelt via je achternaam of wat?"tamara begon nieuwschierig te worden."door een hoed." de zusjes keken elkaar aan en schoten in de lach. "een hoed?"zeiden ze in koor.

''ja een hoed het klinkt raar maar het is waar'' moet je een hoed op je hoofd zetten of zo? vroeg kelly... ''het klinkt raar...zei charlie maar ik denk dat ik ook wel een jaartje ga proberen''

"hoezo is dat raar?" vroeg tamara . "wij proberen het toch ook. ik alleen om te bewijzen dak niet op m'n achterhoofd ben gevallen maar dan als nog."Draco grinnekte. "wie zegt dat je op je achterhoofd bent gevallen dan." kelly en tamara keken Draco aan en zeiden. "hocus pocus geval vind ons lastig."

draco begon te lachen nou dat vind ik niet hoor wat mij betreft zijn jullie erge lieve meiden." ''je hoeft niet zo te slijmen! zei kelly. ''ik slijm niet heus niet hoor zei draco weer , charlie zat de hele tijd mee te genieten van dit geweldige gesprek.

"je slijmt wel je hebt al bijna een kwijl bakje nodig." Het was natuurlijk tamara die deze opmerking maakte en kelly schoot in de lach. "wacht even ik heb er 1 voor eht geval ons broertje weer zou kwijlen." en ze pakte een bakje uit haar tas en gaf die aan draco. die zo onderhand als zo zuur keek dat de meiden riepen. "zuurpruim."

ze waren de hele tijd aan het kletsen en zo ging de tijd snel voorbij.

Toen ze eenmaal waren aangekomen kwam er een vaag uitziende man aanlopen die begroette Draco. "Jullie moeten de nieuwe leerlingen zijn. ik ben prof. Sneep. jullie worden zometeen verdeelt over een van de 4 afdelingen. dit doet prof. anderling."

ineens klonk er een liedje uit de auto.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena.

En Sneep ben erop te dansen hij kon zich gewoon niet in houden.

charlie die begon te lachen ''is dit nou die leer school? waar je spreuken enzo kan leren? kom op zeg''  
"erm...charlie...jij zou het toch ook een jaartje probere op deze school?" vroeg kelly blozend.

"doe ik o kom op gaan we naar binnen en laten we deze kees achter." Eenmaal binnen kwam een oude dame op hun afgelopen. "jullie moeten de nieuwe leerlingen zijn. en Draco ga jij maar naar de tafel." Draco knipoogde nog even naar Tamara en verdween toen. "Jullie worden samne emt de eerste ars verdeelt." ze waren in de grote zala en er werden veel namen genoemd. tot dat. "Hunnam Charlie,"Charlie kwam in griffoendor. toen waren de twee zusjes aan de beurt. "Roselia, Kelly." Kelly kwam ook in griffoendor. "Roselia, Tamara." toen sloeg het noodlot toe over de twee zusjes. "Zwadderich."


	3. joelen en schatten

_Nou weer een neiuw hoofdstukje van ons. En deze keer letten we op punten enz._

**Joelen en schatten.**

"_Roselia, Tamara." toen sloeg het noodlot toe over de twee zusjes. "Zwadderich."_

Kelly en Tamara keken elkaar aan en gaven elkaar een knuffel. '' Ik zie je nog wel een xtje'' zei Tamara.

Draco zat naar het spektakel te kijken net zoals de rest van de school. Hoezo vage meiden. "Hey uk kom hier zitten dan."Draco riep Tamara al, alleen riep Tamara terug. "Ik ben geen uk en zo wil ik niet genoemt worden doe je dat wel dan dan...stuur ik de eerste best bedachte spreuk op je af." iedereen schoot in de lach.

''Haha dat is een goeie!" zei Kelly "Doe maar als ie vervelend is, hij bevalt me toch al niet...want ik ken hem niet eens! rare maf hmpf. Charlie is veel beter want ik hou van hem!'' iedereen keek haar vaag aan.

"Eumh lief zusje van me. Nu weet de hele school het."En Kelly werd vuur rood. "oeps." "juffrouw Roselia wilt u onmiddelijk naar u afdelingstafel gaan." Kelly en Tamara keken op. "wie van de twee?" vroegen ze bijden. "allebei."

''Nou...weten we dat ook weer'' zei tamara maar toen riep er iemand vanuit de zaal:'' WIE IS CHARLIE? IS HIJ JE VRIENDJE? GA MAAR LEKKER NAAR JE VRIENDJE TOE WHOEEEEEEE!!!'' kelly werd vuur en vuur rood en knipperde met haar ogen.

"Hey stuk verwend kreng hou je mond even dicht je hebt het tegen m'n zusje, als iemand haar mag beledigen ben ik het begrepen." Degene die het had gezegt droop al heel snel af.

''Haha je bent er bij! je bent erbij!." Zong iemand tegen de gene die Kelly uit had gejoeld. '' ik ben er helemaal niet bij je moet gewoon je bek houwe zo snel mogelijk! anders sla ik je er eentje voor!"

"Zullen we onze vecht ervaring als hooligans maar even vergeten Kelly." Kelly knikte en ging aan de tafel zitten bij charlie en tamara liep naar Draco. en zei tegen hem "noem me nooit meer uk, verder mag je me noemen zoals je wilt. " draco knikte "ok schat." tamara vloekte zacht.

''Schat..je hoeft niet te vloeken. Ik hoor je heus wel hoor" , zei Draco. Kelly en Charlie schoten in de lach. '' En jullie hoeven ons ook niet zo uit te lachen!" Zei Draco weer. "We lachen je niet uit..we lachen je toe." zei charlie.

* * *

_Tja mensen ik weet dat het korte hoofdstukjes zijn. Maarja we kunnen ze op een of andere manier heus wel langer maken en dat gaan we ook proberen. _

_Draco: Als je nou eens een keer iets zinnigs bedenkt._

_mii: doe ik toch ook. jij komt in eht verhaal voor._

_Draco: dat is waar ook. mag een dingetje kwijt in dit mini stukje voor mezelf._

_mii: Waarom ook niet._

_Draco: Ik wil graag even bedanken Love fantasy en Jente Bidernais._

_Mii: dat doe je toch neit zo._

_Draco: ik was nog neit klaar. Kus van mij. ( werpt handkusje)_

_Mii: (zucht) je bent ook niet wanhopig om aandacht te krijgen he. nou ja review, met dat leuke knopje hier beneden._


	4. abarat en een enge Draco

Abarat en een enge draco.

"mag ik even jullie aandacht. Dit jaar krijgen we op zweinstein weer een legendarisch evenement. Het gevecht tussen de scholen. Het gevecht Abarat. Volgende week komen de andere leerlingen van andere scholen aan. Dus wees vriendelijk tegen ze." Hocus Pocus geval bleek de leiding te hebben over de school en ging alle andere leerlingen voor toen ze naar de leerlingenkamers gingen.

"tamara en kelly jullie gaan niet bij elkaar in de kamer jullie moeten apart"...kelly slikte...''ik kom alweer niet bij jou..wat is dit nou weer voor gekkigheid?" '' ik zou het niet weten." zei tamara, "maar het ik vind het ook wel jammer dat de jongens en de meisjes niet bij elkaar mogen..anders zat jij bij charlie opgescheept!''

"en jij bij Draco. Dan mag je hem van mij grondig vervloeken als hij dat doet. Bij je slapen bedoel ik dan." zei kelly en gaf tamara een knuffel en ging toen met de andere griffoendors mee naar hun leerlingenkamer. terwijl tamara met Draco meeloopt naar de leerlingen kamer van zwadderich.

''ik vind het niet eerlijk dat de jongens en de meisjes niet bij elkaar in de kamer mogen..anders had ik bij jou in de kamer gewild tamara'' zei draco. ''why the hell wil je dan bij mij in de kamer? dat wordt niks als jij bij mij komt.."Tamara keek verbaast Draco's richting op.

"Draco weet dit wel als jij ooit bij mij op de kamer komt. dan vervloek ik je." Draco knikte afwezig en zei toen. "Ik zal het vooral proberen."

''ja dat ga ik zeker doen!, maar..boven alles hou ik toch van je," zei draco. tamara schudde haar hoofd en zuchtte 'waarom heb ik dit nou weer?' dacht ze bij zichzelf.

"Doe me een plezier en zeg nooit meer dat je van me houd. Je hoort arogant te zijn en dat doe je niet. Doe dat nou eens een keer." Tamara liep snel met Patty mee en die gingen naar de meidenslaapzaal.

ondertussen liep kelly met julia mee naar de slaapkamer maar...bleef toch even stil staan om achterom te kijken naar charlie, want eigenlijk miste ze hem wel. Waarom had ze nou zo'n gek gevoel als hij iedere keer in de buurt was? ze snapte er niks van ze liep naar hem toe maar toen ze vlak voor hem stond...

Was Charlie haar voor en gaf kelly een kus op de wang. Die liep met een vuurrood gezicht weer naar Julia toe. en ze gingen naar de slaapzaal. De volgende ochtend liepen kelly en tamara meteen naar elkaar toe en gingen bij elkaar zitten.

Tamara begon met praten en zei meteen. "Die Draco heb ik nu al een hekel aan hij zegt dat die van me houd."

kelly begon te lachen ''haha ik denk dat je het voor mekaar hebt! ennuh...ik ook trouwens."

"Als ik het voor elkaar heb moet hij toch echter eerst nog een beetje veranderen." Tamara die zag Charlie aankomen en die ging naast Kelly zitten.

'' mijn nacht was wel eenzaam zonder jou hoor'' zei charlie. kelly keek strak voor zich uit en gaf geen kick het leek wel of ze versteend was. '' hallo!" zei tamara terwijl ze met haar hand voor kelly's ogen wuifde, "god die is echt versteend wat heb je gedaan?" '' ik heb helemaal niks gedaan maar ik weet wel een manier om haar wat losser te krijgen'' eerst keek hij haar recht in de ogen. En zoende haar daarna vol op de mond.

Kelly liep vuurrood aan maar zoende terug. en tamara liet de twee maar even alleen en ging maar naar Draco. "Hey snoepie."Tamara iriteerde zich steeds meer aan de troetelnamen die Draco gebruikte.

''zie je die twee daar? en hij wees naar kelly en charlie, "ja ik zie ze, hoezo?" "zo kunnen wij ook zijn." zei Draco. tamara schudde haar hoofd en zuchtte weer.

''pff ik wordt echt knal gek van jou weetje dat?" "Nee dat wist ik niet maar nu wel, en je bent nog langer niet van me af!" zei draco.

"shit. Ach ja mag ik je wat vragen is hier ergens een dans zaal?" Draco keek haar verbaast aan. "Die is er niet." "Drie maal shit."

''hoezo? vroeg draco wou je dansen dan? ''erm..dat wou ik inderdaad maar met dat wou ik graag mijn zus uit nodigen'' ach...haar moet je nou ff met rust laten kijk maar, ze is druk bezig'' "Dat zie ik ook wel hoor draco ben niet blind'' "nou je liep vanochtend wel tegen een deur op.''

"Eumh...Draco dat deed je zelf." Draco keek even dwaas voor zich uit. "Dat is waar ook. Maar dat was omdat ik jou zag." Tamara kon zichzelf voor het hoofd slaan.

* * *

nou dat was het weer review. 


End file.
